Twilight Sparkle
Cast (do not edit!) *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas *Big Macintosh as Edward *Spike as Henry *Rainbow Dash as Gordon *Rarity as James *Pinkie Pie as Percy *Applejack as Toby *Fluttershy as Duck *Sweetie Drops as Donald *Lyra as Douglas *Pipsqueak as Oliver *The Great and Powerful Trixie as Diesel *Daisy as Bill *Lily Valley as Ben *Zecora as BoCo *Photo Finish as Daisy *Roseluck as Mavis *Capper as Stepney *Fizzlepop Berrytwist as Emily *Double Diamond as The City of Truro *Spoiled Rich as Bertie *Princess Celestia as Sir Topham Hatt *as Lady Hatt *as Stephen Hatt *as Bridget Hatt *Gilda as Spencer *Apple Bloom as Skarloey *Sweetie Belle as Rheneas *Scootaloo as Peter Sam *Rumble as Sir Handel *Peter Sam (from TTTE) as Rusty *Babs Seed as Duncan *Granny Smith as Duke *Daring Do as Fearless Freddie *Toola Roola and Coconut Cream as Mighty Mac *Princess Skystar as Proteus *Grubber as Smudger *Princess Luna as Mr. Percival *as Mrs. Percival *as The Angy Policeman *as Mr. Bubbles *as The Station Master *as The Stationmaster's Wife *as Tom Tipper The Postman *as Jem Cole *as The Vicar of Wellsworth *as Jerimiah Jobbling the Man with the Bootlace *Duncan (from TTTE) as Bulgy *Cranky Doodle Donkey as George *Diamond Tiara as Arry *Silver Spoon as Bert *Princess Cadence as Lady *Discord as Diesel 10 *Flim as Splatter *Flam as Dodge *Owlocious as Harold *Opalscence as The Spiteful Brakevan *Smudger (from TTTE) as Scruffey *Winona as Toad *Gabby as Madge *Hoops, Dumb-bell and Score as The Horrid Lorries *Comet Tail as Murdoch *Princess Ember as Henrietta *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake as Annie and Clarabel *Orange Swirl as Terence *Golden Harvest as Trevor *Barnacle Boy (from Spongebob) as Jack *Mermaid Man (from Spongebob) as Alfie *Fred (from Spongebob) as Oliver (Pack) *Plankton (from Spongebob) as Max *Squidward (from Spongebob) as Monty *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Kelly *Larry (from Spongebob) as Byron *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Ned *Pearl (from Spongebob) as Isobella *Sandy (from Spongebob) as Nelson *Patrick Star (from Spongebob) as Patrick *Gary (from Spongebob) as Buster *as Miss Jenny *as The Foreman *Matilda as Elizabeth *Iron Will as D261 *Lemon Hearts as Bash *Twinkleshine as Dash *Minuette as Ferdinand *Tree Hugger as Hiro *Dr. Whooves as Victor *Derpy as Kevin *Cheese Sandwich as Charlie *Little Strongheart as Salty *Peewee as Bertram *Sir Handel (from TTTE) as Harvey *Skarloey (from TTTE) as Fergus *Snails as Den *Snips as Dart *Berry Punch as Norman *Silver Shill as Paxton *Gizmo as Sidney *Vinyl Scratch as Flynn *Octavia Melody as Belle *Amethyst Star as Arthur *Rainbowshine as Whiff *Merry May as Scruff *Starlight Glimmer as Rosie *Blossomforth as Old Slow Coach *as Mrs. Kyndley *as The Barber *as Old Bailey *as Cyril The Fogman *as Alicia Botti *Garble as Bulstrode *Steven Magnet as Derek *The Red Dragon as The Chinese Dragon *Gummy as Captain *Maud Pie as Molly *Tank as Jeremy *Caramel as Hank *Sea Swirl as Stanley *Luke (from TTTE) as Luke *Aura as Merrick *Cotton Cloudy as Owen *Braeburn as Stafford *Trenderhoof as Winston *Sky Stinger as Connor *Vapor Trail as Caitlin *Shining Armor as Stephen *Twist as Millie *Mane-iac as Tiger Moth *as Boulder *Bulk Biceps as Hector *Zephyr Breeze as Dennis *Star Swirl the Bearded as Thumper *Chief Thunderhooves as Porter *Parasol as Flora *Cherry Berry as Rocky *Sunshower Raindrops as Butch *Shoeshine as Neville *Rheneas (from TTTE) as Billy *Mudbriar as Gator *Donut Joe as Reg *Cherry Jubilee as Caroline *Sprinkle Meledy as Marion *Miss Cheerilee as Timothy *as Samson *Moon Dancer as Glynn *as Jerome *as Judy *as Skiff *as Ryan *George (from TTTE) as Mike *Patrick (from TTTE) as Rex *Bulgy (from TTTE) as Bert *Rusty (from TTTE) as Philip *as Sam *Spitfire as The Flying Scotsman *Reformed Changelings as Mainland Diesel Shunters *Flash Sentry as Ashima *as Vinnie *as Frieda *as Gina *as Shane *as Yong Bao *as Axel *as Carlos *as Raul *as Ivan *as Etienne *as Rajiv *as Hugo *as Bradford *Colin (from TTTE) as Beresford *Boyle as Merlin *Lix Spittle as Lexi *Murdock as Theo *Mullet as Hurricane *Captain Celaeno as Frankie *as Hannah *as Carly *Smolder as Nia *as Kwaku *as Natalie *as American Diesel *as Chinese Diesel *as Ace *as Rally Cars *as Beau *as Emerson *Sandbar as Shankar *as Charubala *as Kobe *as American Crane *Gallus as Hong-Mei *Ocellus as Rebecca *Yona as Noor Jehan *as Tamika *as An An *as Yin-Long *as Aubrey *as Aiden *as Dexter *as Lei *Silverstream as Isla *as Lorenzo *as Pepe *as Stefano *as Darcy *as No. 13 Excavator Note: Cast is WIP Clips used *My Little Pony *My Little Pony: The Movie *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Spongebob Squarepants Programs used *Bandicam *Youtube Movies #Twilight Sparkle and the Magic Forest #Calling All Animals! #Twilight Sparkle and the Great Discovery #Hero of the Animals #Canterlot Island Rescue #Day of the Villains #Blue Valley Mystery #King of the Forest #Tale of the Brave #The Adventure Begins #Twilight Sparkle Takes the Treasure #The Great Race #Journey Beyond Equestria #Twilight Sparkle's Big World Big Adventure Gallery Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle as Thomas (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TTTE spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017